Big Time Ghost Hunting
by Gemcrazy98
Summary: A group of ghost hunting girls show up at the Palm Woods due to some reports of paranormal activity. Rated T, just in case. 2!Love triangles. James/OC/OC, Luke OC /OC, Logan/OC, Kendall/OC, Carlos/OC/OC. Read and review! Ch. 1 up!
1. The Results!

**I don't own Big Time Rush! Okay guys, this is a story about a ghost hunting group who shows up at the Palm Woods after getting numerous complaints of paranormal activity. I AM NOT ACCEPTING MORE APPLICATIONS! (Sorry for caps)  
><strong>

**The roles-**

**_The Leader(s)- _iBeNinja, BigTimeFan50 (You know how on _Ghost Hunters _they don't have just ONE leader, right? Well, it takes two to tango_. _Or, in this case, create a ghost hunting group.)  
><strong>

**_The Tech Guru- _BTR Obsessed Fan  
><strong>

**_The Lead Investigator- _CountryPeach05 **

_**The Information Gatherer- **_**MissAuthor123**

**_Regular Investigators- _HugeBTRHoAFan, black and blue converse  
><strong>

**The boys-**

**_James- _CountryPeach05, HugeBTRHoAFan  
><strong>

**_Logan- _MissAuthor123**

**_Kendall- _BigTimeFan50**

**_Carlos- _BTR Obsessed Fan, iBeNinja (!Love triangle!)  
><strong>

**_Luke(James identical twin)- _black and blue converse  
><strong>

**A/N: I like how many twins these families have xD By the way, congrats to everyone who got parts!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Wow guys! I didn't think that this would get so many applications so soon! Though, I guess being in the story with them would give you motivation (: Anyways, I realized I never told you guys how long you have to apply. You guys will have until Monday, that way it'll give you a few more days to send in the applications. I think I've got the Information Gatherer and Tech Guru! No hard feelings if you don't get the part? Will you still read it? I'm going to *try* to reference everyone that didn't get a *major* role. I love you guys! I'll put teasers up when I get all of the roles filled (: Love y'all (Don't hate; I'm from the south.) Also, I'll update the first post so you can see who got the aforementioned (big word :D) parts. Once again, I love you guys (:**

**UPDATE (July 17th): Hey guys! I'm working on a teaser now, even though I'm still accepting applications. It's really hard to choose! I can't bear to part with my James (I'm 13, what do you expect?)!/3 By the way, what do you think of a love triangle? All applications are due by Tuesday. I bumped up the time because I'm going to be at a friends house tomorrow, riding horses (she owns 11 horses, unbelievable, right?) and swimming! (...maybe!) Anyways, just wanted to let y'all know. So, what are your thoughts/opinions on the love triangle? Who should the guy in the triangle be? I'm going to go review the applications again so I can see who else can be put in. That's also what I made the regular investigator plural.  
><strong>

****If you haven't put in an application, here's an example of what I DON'T want (I'm picky, yes.)**

Name (full name, must be made up.): mari sue

Nickname(s): (not required) mars

Age (18-24): e8ghtzten

Background (why you chose to be in a ghost hunting group, ect.) becuz she wantz to andz shez good atz itz!1!11

Relationship: Yeh

If yes, with who: idc

If guy gets taken, second choice: idc

Role: Ummmm leaderz

Back-up role: techy person

Why I should pick you: becuz I am purf3ct!1

Personality: kind, and, uhmz,

Family (So I can reference them x3 _e.g.: "This is something Lizzy would do."_):

Tehy all died in an accident when she wuz a bby and she wuz at a bbysittrz

Hometown (again, made up, please!):

uhmz whereevar

**I will look at that application and my brain will melt while trying to comprehend what you mean. Thanks (:**


	3. Ghost Hunters

**A/N: Congrats to all who got parts! To those who didn't, you WILL still be featured in it, only as Palm Woods guests. Sorry! Anyways, two love triangles oooh. Refer to the first 'chapter' in order to see who got the parts, and who's in the love triangles. Okay, now for what you've been waiting for!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, if I did, I'd be married to James, and Logan would be with Kendall (sorry girls!). Of course, that's not happening so, I don't own them. **

**CHAPTER 1: Ghost Hunters?**

Kendall tossed a beach ball to Carlos, who was holding a baseball bat, ready to swing. Camille ran in, distracting everyone, causing Carlos to get hit in the head with the beach ball.  
>"There's this weird van parked outside. It's full of technical stuff, like computers and cameras." Camille blurted out after she regained her breath.<br>"Do you think it's the FBI?" James piped up from where he was, on one of the puffy chairs in the Palm Woods lobby, with his mirror and comb in hand. Katie rolled her eyes.  
>"Why would the FBI be so open if they're tracking someone? Don't you think they'd be three blocks away, watching on the monitors for suspicious activity?" James snorted at her response.<br>"Katie's got a point James. They wouldn't be right out in the open, where everyone can see them. Besides, if you guys had been paying attention to people, instead of playing baseball, you'd know that the ghost hunting team, ACE of Cali, were coming to the Palm Woods." Logan stated in his 'matter-of-fact' voice.  
>"We already proved that there aren't any ghosts. It was only Stephanie." Carlos said, putting down the bat and crossing his arms. "They aren't needed here."<br>"That's what you think. Reports have been popping up about seeing a man standing at the foot of beds, whispers when no one else is around, waking up covered in scratches, hearing the bedroom door open and close..." Jo said, trailing off as she sat down next to Katie.  
>Just then, a group of seven girls walked in, each carrying cameras and suitcases, and headed up to the check-in counter.<br>"What can I do for you?" Mr. Bitters asked, a sickeningly sweet smile plastered on his face.  
>The tallest girl, who looked a bit air-headed, spoke up. "We're ACE of Cali, we booked a room already. Uhm... 2K, I think?"<br>The smile melted from Bitters's face. "Yes, of course. You know, you won't find any ghosts here." he spat, handing them the keys to their room.  
>Another girl, slightly shorter than the one who spoke first, stepped up to her friend's side. "That's for us to decide. Now, if you don't mind," she said, turning around, and called to everyone in the lobby, "we'd like to find our room, 2K."<br>Logan jumped to his feet. "That's right beside us!" The boys rushed to the girls' sides.  
>"Follow us, ladies," James said with a wink.<p>

**Emma's POV**

"If you don't mind us asking, who are you?" Vicky asked.  
>"We're Big Time Rush! I'm Kendall Knight," the one with the big, bushy eyebrows said. "that's James Diamond," he continued, pointing to the one with the pretty face that winked at us, "helmet-head is Carlos Garcia," the one with the helmet, who was pretty cute, waved at us. "and finally, that's Logan Mitchell." he pointed to the last guy, who gave us a shy smile.<br>We all waved and said hello. Everything was pretty awkward, as we were just standing there. Vicky coughed. "Aren't we going to introduce ourselves?"  
>"Ah! Of course! I'm Emma Rose Taylor, but you can call me Em or Tay."<br>"I'm Brooklyn Nike Delancey, but some people call me Brooke, Brookie, or Brooksie." Brooke said, giggling.  
>"Aloha! I'm Victoria Lynn West, but my friends call me Vicky, Tori, or Vic." Vicky bowed, trying to be elegant.<br>"Andrea Michelle Walker, but please, call me Andi." she stuck out her hand and they all shook it.  
>"I'm Lenoir Erica Bloomington, but you can call me Leni or Len." she spoke softly and glanced nervously over her shoulder, no doubt looking for Alexandra, a deceased girl whom her friends used to taunt, that killed her friends. The boys smiled and turned toward Momo and Danny. Knowing they weren't about to introduce themselves, I did it for them.<p>

**Logan's POV**

"That's Emily Stewart, we like to call her Momo, Emma, Em, M, or Stew," Emma said, gesturing to the girl beside her. "and that," she pointed to a girl holding a book, "is Danika Matthews, we often call her Danny." Danika lifted the book so that it would cover her face. _'She's pretty,' _I thought.  
>After we had finished all of the introductions we showed them to their room.<br>"We'll be next door, in 2J, if you need us." Kendall told them, before turning around and heading back to our room.  
>"Dude!" James yelled when we had entered our apartment. "They're <em>HOT!<em>"  
>I paid no attention, as I was deep in thought about Danny.<p>

**A/N: Sorry it's short, I couldn't add more yesterday because I went with my dad and uncle to see Captain America: The First Avenger. I'll write chapter 4 when all the girls send me their descriptions and such. Anyways, sorry once again, and I love you :'3**


	4. Welcome, Luke!

**A/N: So today when I was connecting to the internet at my uncles (he lives in a long stay motel) he was trying to figure out why my laptop wouldn't connect to the internet (it did so I get to write this chapter, yay!) but anyways, in the process, he had to look at my background of James Maslow. That's in a tiled pattern. Of the same picture. I was so embarrassed. I mean, I'm a tomboy (short hair, basketball shorts, extra large tees over my extra small body, the whole nine yards.) and I NEVER. Fangirl. Ever. So yeah. Just thought I'd let ya know that funny little thing that happened. Without further ado, chapter 2! (It rhymed :D) OH! Introducing... Luke! He seems like a real jerk but he's really soft and sweet, if you get to know him. Which, James, Kendall, Logan, and Carlos never did, so that explains their rocky relationship. **All of this was written like last week? Maybe 2 weeks ago? I don't know.  
><strong>

Chapter 2- James's Twin

**Reader's POV**

"...Logan?" Kendall said as he waved his hand in front of his dazed friend's face. Logan had been sitting there like that, completely zoned out, for a good five minutes, occasionally muttering a few words too soft for any of the guys to hear. They were at breakfast and Kendall knew something had to be up, he always ate his waffles. Today, they were untouched. Seeing that he hadn't gotten the shorter boy's attention, Kendall smacked him.  
>"What was that for?" Logan whined, rubbing his cheek.<br>"I had to bring you back to the real world somehow." Kendall said simply.  
>"Well you didn't need to hit me! You know I'm sensitive!"<br>"No, but I do know that you're a big baby!"  
>"Am not!"<br>"Are too!"  
>"HEY! Will you two cut it out? Someone needs to answer the door and it's not going to be me." Katie said, leaving the table and making her way to her room.<br>"I'll get it!" Carlos shouted, leaping for the door. When Carlos recovered from falling flat on his face, he yanked open the door. In the doorway stood the exact replica of James Diamond. His twin brother, Luke. Luke smiled and entered the apartment, leaving an awestruck Carlos at the door.  
>"Nice of you to finally acknowledge the fact that I've been standing there for a few minutes, knocking. Oh, do I smell waffles?" Luke said, casually, as if suddenly appearing there with all of his things had been completely normal. Carlos stumbled over to the couch, clutching his chest.<br>"What are you doing here?" James said, clearly annoyed. One of the reasons he wanted to be famous was so that he could get AWAY from his brother. His TWIN brother. Completely identical.  
>"Well, hello to you, too. In answer to your question, mom said we should be spending more time together, aren't you happy to see me?" Luke said, strolling into the kitchen, with his arms spread wide, as if expecting someone to run into his arms and hug him. Logan to this huge distraction as an opportunity to escape to dreamland, once again.<br>"No, no I'm not. I'm not gonna lie." James crossed his arms, a frown deeply etched into his face.  
>"Well, I'm not exactly happy to see you either. I only agreed so I could go to LA."<br>"Okay, so, are you gonna leave our apartment anytime soon?"  
>"Nope. Don't you want to at least bond <em>a little <em>with your big brother?"  
>"YOU ARE THREE FREAKIN' MINUTES OLDER THAN ME." James shouted, chucking his empty plate at Luke. It hit the wall behind him and shattered into a billion pieces. Mrs. Knight groggily walked out of her room and rubbed her eyes.<br>"What is going on here?" she asked between yawns. Luke grinned and spread his arms once again.  
>"Mrs. Knight! So good to see you again! You're looking well and young!" Mrs. Knight blinked in surprise.<br>"Luke? Is that you? I mistook you for James!"  
>"I get that. A lot."<p>

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating this earlier D: I've been lazy and I've been updating my other fics (on a different website) I don't feel like adding anymore to this chapter and I have no clue when chapter 3 will be up. Sorry ): **


End file.
